Powerless
by Anne-Janet
Summary: Manchmal ist das Gefühl machtlos zu sein und nichts tun zu können, schlimmer als alles Andere. Ein kurzer Einblick in das Leben von James und Lily Potter im Jahre 1981. (One Shot)


_**Titel:** Powerless  
**Autor:** Anne-Janet  
**Altersbeschränkung:** PG  
**Inhalt:** Manchmal ist das Gefühl machtlos zu sein und nichts tun zu können, schlimmer als alles Andere. Ein kurzer Einblick in das Leben von James und Lily Potter im Jahre 1981.  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognisable characters and places from Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purpose and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to the real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.  
**Autoren Bemerkungen: **Danke an Melina für's beta-readen!_

**Powerless**

Die letzten Strahlen der warmen Oktobersonne schienen auf die Gärten des kleinen Ortes nicht fern von London. Nur wenige Menschen wohnten hier, denn die Lage war nicht grade ideal für jene, die in der Stadt ihre Arbeit hatten. Es gab keinen Bahnhof und die holprigen Straßen waren bei starken Regenfällen durchaus auch einmal unter Wasser. Wer hier wohnte, musste schon andere Transportmittel haben oder einfach hier sein ganzes Leben verbringen und die Landschaft lieben, die diesen Ort umrahmte. Die Häuser standen nicht sonderlich nah beieinander und wenn man es darauf anlegte, konnte man seine Nachbarn auch ohne Probleme für einige Wochen nicht sehen.

Und so war es auch noch niemandem aufgefallen, dass eines der Häuser nahe dem See seit Tagen wie vom Erdboden verschluckt war.

Godrics Hollow war ein nicht zu großes, aber auch nicht zu kleines zweistöckiges Haus mit einer rot-braunen Holzfassade. Es hatte schon dort am See gestanden, als die anderen Häuser entstanden waren und keiner wusste so recht, wann es eigentlich gebaut worden war. Seine Besitzer waren in den Augen der Dorfbewohner immer ein wenig merkwürdig gewesen und auch das junge Paar mit dem kleinen, schwarzhaarigen Säugling, das erst vor wenigen Monaten eingezogen war, schien etwas zu verbergen. Aber da man auch keinen großen Wert auf Nachbarschaftspflege legte, war es auch Niemandem aufgefallen, als die Potters, wie sie hießen, mit dem alten Haus verschwunden waren.

Lily Potter stand am Fenster des Kinderzimmers und sah der untergehenden Sonne zu. Hinter ihr im Bett schlief ihr einjähriger Sohn. Die Wände waren gepflastert mit Sportpostern von Männern und Frauen auf ihren Besen, denn was die Leute im Dorf nicht wussten, war, dass die Potters, genau wie alle vorherigen Besitzer, magisch waren und dass Lilys Ehemann James einer der größten Fans des Sportes der magischen Gemeinschaft, Quidditch, war. Und das es sein erklärtes Ziel war, seinem Sohn, mehr oder weniger mit der Zustimmung seiner Frau, diese Leidenschaft zu übertragen.

James war von hinten an Lily herangetreten und hatte seine Arme um sie gelegt. Mit dem Kinn auf ihrem Kopf fragte er: "Hm, was machst du?"

Lily war im ersten Moment zusammengezuckt, hatte sich aber nun in seiner Umarmung entspannt und sagte leicht vorwurfsvoll: "James. Erschreck mich nicht so."

"Hmhm.", James murmelte zwar eine Entschuldigung, sah aber nicht so aus als würde er seine Aktion bereuen. Aber das wusste die junge Zauberer, schließlich kannte sie ihren Mann schon lange genug und wenn sie ehrlich war, wollte sie schon lange nicht mehr, dass er sich irgendwie groß änderte, denn all das war eben Teil dessen, was James Potter, der Mann, den sie liebte, ausmachte.

James spielte abwesend mit den langen roten Haaren seiner Frau. Es war ruhig im Haus, nur das leise Atmen der anwesenden Personen und gelegentlich ein Knacken der Holzwände, die tapfer dem Wind standhielten, war zu hören. Insgesamt war es schwer zu entscheiden, ob die Atmosphäre nun gemütlich oder schauerlich war.

"Lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen, sonst wecken wir Harry wieder auf.", wisperte er in Lilys Ohr und ließ sie aus seiner Umarmung gehen. Sie schauderte unwillkürlich, denn sofort konnte sie das Gefühl einer ungewissen Kälte und Unruhe unterdrücken. Es war als hätte jemand die Raumtemperatur um einige Grad gesenkt und Raum gemacht für all jene grausamen Gedanken, die sie grade so erfolgreich verdrängt hatte. James schien von all dem nichts zu spüren und war an die Wiege seines Sohnes herangetreten.

Harry war ohne Zweifel schon fast zu alt und zu groß für eine Wiege, aber diese war anders. Aus weichem und hellem Holz geschnitzt, war sie fast groß genug um einem erwachsenen Mann Platz zu bieten. Jared Potter, James Vater, hatte sie im Rahmen einer Aufräumaktion auf dem Dachboden gefunden und das Erbstück an die nächste Generation weiter gegeben. In den vorherigen Generationen der Potters waren meistens mehrere Kleinkinder in der Familie zugleich gewesen und hatten sich wie z.B. auch James mit seiner Cousine, dieses Bett geteilt. Lord Voldemort und andere Gegebenheiten hatten allerdings dafür gesorgt, dass der kleine schwarzhaarige Junge in der Wiege, sie ganz für sich alleine hatte.

Liebevoll stopfte James die losgestrampelte Decke seines Sohnes wieder fest, während sich Lily hinunter beugte und Harry sanft über die Wange strich. Gemeinsam standen sie für einige Momente dort und sahen dem jüngsten Potter einfach beim Schlafen zu. James zog Lily schnell wieder näher und flüsterte: "Unser Wunder." Sie lächelte gegen seine Lippen, als er sie küsste.

Kurz danach löschten sie das Licht und verließen auf Zehenspitzen das Zimmer. Trotzdem konnte sich Lily nach wie vor ein mulmiges Gefühl im Magen nicht verwehren, als sie am Türrahmen stand und einen letzten Blick für diese Nacht auf Harry James Potter warf.

"Willst du den Kamin nicht anmachen?",  
James setzte sich neben Lily auf den Boden vor dem Ofen und reichte ihr eine Tasse mit brühend heißem Kakao. Ohne zu antworten, nahm Lily ihren Zauberstab in die Hand und deutete auf das Holz im Kamin bis die Flammen zu spielen begannen. Sie seufzte und sagte entschuldigend:  
"'Tschuldigung, das hab ich total vergessen."  
James runzelte die Stirn, lächelte dann aber: "Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich habe mich nur gewundert."

Sie saßen einige Minuten schweigend und beobachten die Flammen, bis James unsicher fragte:  
"Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
"Wieso sollte nicht alles mit mir in Ordnung sein?", Lily pustete vorsichtig über die Oberfläche ihres Getränks, bevor sie einen ersten Schluck nahm. James fuhr sich durch die Haare und meinte zögernd:  
"Ich weiß nicht, du bist so schweigsam und abwesend heute."  
Sie seufzte erneut, stellte den Kakao auf den Boden und lehnte sich gegen ihren Mann:  
"Weißt du, irgendwie fühle ich mich heute von der ganzen Situation so überfallen."  
James antwortete nicht und wartet bis sie einige Minuten später leise weitersprach:  
"Ich fühle mich so hilflos. Jeden Tag sterben mehr Menschen und wir sind hier praktisch eingesperrt und können nichts tun.", ihre Stimme wurde lauter und frustrierter: "Warum gerade wir? Warum muss es grade uns treffen? Ganz ehrlich, was für ein Leben können wir Harry bieten? Ein Leben im Versteck mit dem konstanten Wissen, dass es vielleicht Harry sein könnte, der eines Tages Voldemort bekämpfen muss? Merlin, was sind wir für Eltern."  
James kniff die Augen zusammen und entgegnete mit einem spitzen Unterton in seiner Stimme:  
"Es ist ja nicht so, als wenn wir etwas dafür könnten."  
Lily legte abschwächend ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und meinte leise:  
"So meine ich das nicht, James."  
Er nickte kurz, stand aber auf und fing an mit schweren Schritten durch den Raum zu gehen.

"Aber du musst auch zugegeben, dass wir Voldemort," er spie den Namen förmlich aus, "schon fast den Sieg gönnen, wenn wir hier verzweifeln."  
Er stand nun einige Meter von Lily entfernt, die Hände auf den Tisch gestützt und sah ins Leere.

Sie zögerte, stellte ihre Tasse auf den Tisch, stand dann zaghaft auf und setzte sich auf die Tischkante:  
"Vielleicht hast du Recht. Vielleicht sollte sich mir wirklich nicht so viele Sorgen machen und sogar dankbar sein. Es ist zwar egoistisch, aber immerhin sind wir jetzt sicher."  
Er nickte zustimmend, fuhr dann aber mit besorgter Stimme fort:  
"Auf der anderen Seite mache ich mir auch Sorgen um Peter - du musst zugeben, dass wir ihm damit auch in eine ganz schöne Belastung aufhalsen."  
Sie rieb sich die müden Augen und sagte:  
"Das ist genau das, was ich meine - unser Versteckspiel betrifft ja nicht nur uns - wir ziehen da ja auch alle anderen Leute, die uns wichtig sind, mit rein."  
James schwieg bis die rothaarige Frau fortfuhr:  
"Anders gesehen, muss du aber auch bedenken, dass er es uns auch angeboten hat. Wir hätten ja auch das gleiche gemacht, oder?"  
"Ja.", er stimmte ihr einsilbig zu, "aber das hilft dem schlechtem Gewissen auch nicht."

Sie ließen das Thema offen im Raum stehen und keiner von Beiden griff es wieder auf. Auch wenn es die ganze Zeit wie ein schwerer Schleier in der Luft hing, war klar, dass es keine Antwort und keine Lösung für diese inneren Vorwürfe gab.

Es war fast wie ein Fluch - selten war es so leise und so bedrückend im Hause der Potters. Abends war bis vor kurzem immer jemand hier im Haus zu Besuch gewesen und an den anderen Tagen lief zumindest der Plattenspieler.  
Auch das Lächeln war eigentlich ein Dauerzustand gewesen. So aber nicht diese Nacht und somit knisterte das Feuer leise vor sich hin, während die beiden jungen Erwachsenen ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhingen.

"Weißt du, ich glaube wir sollten uns mal selber reden hören.",  
Lily lächelte fast, als sie ihre Feststellung verkündete:  
"Wir reden beide immer davon, dass wir uns nicht von Voldemort in unserem Leben kontrollieren lassen wollen, aber alleine in der Art und Weise wie wir unseren Abend verbracht haben, lassen wir ihn doch genau das tun, oder?"  
James Mundwinkel zogen sich langsam nach oben und mit einem Zwinkern sagte er:  
"Ich wusste schon immer, dass sie intelligent sind, Fräulein Schulsprecherin von 1978."  
"Idiot!", Lily bewarf ihn mit einem der Sofakissen und schnell war im potterischen Wohnzimmer eine Kissenschlacht im Gange.

Eine ganze Zeit später brach Lily lachend auf den Decken, die sie früher am Abend zum sitzen herangeholt hatte, vor dem Kamin zusammen und lag auf dem Rücken, nach Luft schnappend. James stützte seitwärts auf seinem Ellenbogen und grinste auf sie herab. Unbewusst fing er an, die Muster auf Lilys Bluse nachzufahren und seine Hände begannen über ihren Körper zu wandern. Aber im Gegensatz zu so manch anderem Mal, schob Lily ihn weg und richtete sich auf. Fragend sah er sie an und sie erklärte:  
"Wir sind vor dem Kamin."  
James lächelte neckisch: "Und? Es ist ja nicht so, als wenn jemand kommen könnte..."  
Lily schüttelte den Kopf: "Trotzdem. Es ist einfach die Gewohnheit."  
Er seufzte theatralisch und hob die Hände klagend zum Himmel:  
"Allgütiger Merlin, womit habe ich das verdient!"  
Aber es war klar, dass er es nicht ernst meinte und setzte sich so hinter sie, dass seine Beine neben ihren langen und sie sich gegen seinen Oberkörper lehnte.

"Meinst du, dass wir das überstehen?"  
James schloss auf Lilys Frage zwar fast missbilligend die Augen antwortete aber ruhig: "Ich dachte, wir hätten das Thema abgeschlossen."  
Lily spielte mit ihrem Zauberstab herum und deutete auf den Plattenspieler. Sofort tönten im Hintergrund die leisen Tönen von ABBAs "Waterloo".  
Kurz nachdem sie diesen Plattenspieler vergangene Weihnachten von Lilys Eltern geschenkt bekommen hatten, hatte James sich ins nicht-magische London gewagt und eine ganze Kollektion ABBA Platten erstanden. Einfach nur so, wie er sagte, aber Lily war sich ziemlich sicher, dass James diese Lieder bei ihren Eltern in sich aufgenommen hatte und einfach nur so einen Ohrwurm hatte.

James merkte, dass Lily ihm kein Gegenargument liefern würde und seine Frage, obwohl sie nicht so gemeint gewesen war, als rhetorisch aufgefasst hatte. Insofern blieb ihm nicht anderes übrig, als zu antworten und er tat es wohl überlegt:  
"Du willst es wahrscheinlich nicht von mir hören, aber ich weiß es nicht. Ganz ehrlich nicht. Aber Merlin, was bleibt uns denn anderes übrig als positiv zu denken?"  
Lily lächelte das erste mal an diesem Abend wirklich und kniff James in den Arm:  
"Wer bist du und was hast du mit meinem Mann gemacht?"  
"Autsch, Lily", beschwerte sich James und rieb sich den Arm, "ich weiß doch auch nicht, ob du das bist, wenn du so pessimistisch bist! Und trotzdem misshandle ich dich hier nicht!"  
Dafür ernte er nur eine herausgestreckte Zunge und danach einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"In einigen Tagen ist der Fidelius-Zauber komplett, dann weiß auch Peter wieder wo wir sind und kann die Informationen an Sirius, Sam und die anderen weitergeben.",  
James Äußerung kam völlig unerwartet und aus dem Raum gegriffen. Lily war in seinen Armen schon fast eingeschlafen gewesen und blinzelte ihn nun leicht verwirrt an: "Und?"  
James grinste: "Das heißt, wir können mal wieder irgendwas bei uns organisieren. Ein Abendessen mit Allen, oder so."  
"Wenn du kochst...", Lily gähnte und verbarg ihr Gesicht schnell in seinem Pullover. Als sie weitersprach war ihre Stimme insofern ein wenig undeutlich: "Geht Halloween schon?"  
Er warf den Kopf zurück und überlegte scharf: "Ich glaube, dass dürfte der erste Tag sein, ja. Aber wir könnten auch einfach eine Nach-Halloween-Feier veranstalten und diesen Tag ganz für uns alleine mit Harry verbringen."  
Lily gab ein spöttisches Schnauben von sich: "Tun wir das nicht die ganze Zeit?"  
Er piekste sie in die Seite und meinte verschwörerisch: "Jaaa, aber Halloween ist was besonderes. Das ist anders."  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte gelassen: "Wenn du meinst."  
Aber sie lächelte dabei, vor allem als James sich auf den Rücken fallen lies, Lily mit sich zog und bestimmt und zufrieden sagte: "Das meinte ich."

Und irgendwann kehrte auch in dieser Nacht endlich Ruhe in dem kleinen verschwundenen Haus in dem kleinen Ort nicht fern von London ein. Still und leise folgten alle ihren Träumen von der Zukunft und dem Positiven, was kommen würde.  
Denn wie Lily Potter es ja noch früher am Abend gesagt hatte, ihnen ging es gut und immerhin waren sie hier in Godric's Hollow sicher.

**Ende**

_Anne Schüler, September 2004_

An dieser Stelle auch Danke an **Ajax, Mandy Rosalie, Brchen und SevenPeach**, die für "Lily the pink" reviewed haben! Ich hab mich super dolle darüber gefreut:) Aber, es tut mich auch leid zu sagen, dass es zu "Lily the pink" keine Fortsetzung geben wird. Ich hatte beim Schreiben keine eingeplant und habe in der Vergangenheit schlechte Erfahrungen damit gemacht, weiter zuschreiben, wenn ich es nicht von Anfang an geplant hatte. Aber ich hoffe, ihr mögt diese FF auch :D


End file.
